This invention relates to the field of louvers used in buildings and houses to allow in varying degrees of sight, light and ventilation from the outside of the building. Louvers and louver systems have been disclosed in the art, but have comprised systems fully or substantially made of metallic parts. As a result, prior art louver systems have been heavy and cumbersome to install and operate. More importantly, they have provided little or no insulation from outside weather conditions or temperatures. No prior art louver system has been designed or constructed to meet Universal Building Codes with respect to wind loads, and they have not been particularly resistant to fire hazards and chemical degradation. These features are especially important when the louvers are being installed in industrial buildings where chemical resistance is require or highly desirable.
Because prior art louver systems have failed to meet specific needs dictated by certain weather and/or building conditions, the present invention has sought to remedy these deficiencies. In addition, the invention herein provides a new system by which light may be transmitted to the inside from the outside because of the transparent or translucent properties of the louvers.